En las manos de dios
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: En ese momento Takuto se preguntaba…como la vida podía ser tan injusta…pero a pesar de todo, de que el amara a otro…seguiría a su lado hasta el último suspiro. Por que su amor era tan hipócrita que sentía que se despedazaba lentamente...


**Songfic: En las Manos de Dios**

_**Hoy, lo pude ver Murió este amor Lo vi en tus ojos Llego a su fin Sin enterarnos se termino**_

Miraba fijamente el cuerpo tendido en aquella cama del hospital, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios observando cómo el mismo cuerpo respiraba con tranquilidad, como si todo eso que pasara fuera más que una mentira. _Una mentira…_ eso era lo que Shindou desearía que fuera…que fuera mentira que el pelirosa se encontraba tirando en aquella cama…mentira que kirino estuviera en peligro de muerte…desde hace 5 años.

Su relación había empezado desde hace mas de 7 años , todo era perfecto, ambos se amaban, estaban juntos y se entendían, eran el uno para el otro…_lo eran_… por que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a otro. Pero simplemente no era capaz de abandonar a su actual pareja en ese estado, no podía, lo quería demasiado…Pero ya no lo amaba…al menos no de la forma que creía hacerlo.

Había perdido mucho al principio de la relación una de esas cosas y de las que ahora mas necesitaba era el dinero de su familia, cuando ambos se enteraron de su "anormal" gusto por el pelirosa y su mismo género más que desheredarlo… lo exiliaron de su familia, si…ganaba ganaba bien con su actual trabajo, pero todo se le iba de las manos en los caros tratamientos de su pareja. Kirino no tenía la culpa, él no había pedido que nada de eso pasara…él no había hecho nada mal para que Takuto ya no lo amara, el no pidió que lo violaran y mucho menos ser contagiado de VIH…

En ese momento Takuto se preguntaba…como la vida podía ser tan injusta…pero a pesar de todo, de que el amara a otro…seguiría a su lado hasta el último suspiro.

Lentamente el pelirosa abrió sus parpados, su rostro pálido y semblante decaído no lograban opacar a un el amor tan profundo que profesaban sus ojos azules por el de cabello castaño…sus ojos siempre brillaban, siempre mostraban esa luz y la esperanza de seguir adelante, era valiente…Valiente por la persona que amaba, pero aun así kirino lo sabia…los ojos de Shindou, sus hermosos ojos avellanas no mostraban más que comprensión y cariño…ya no había rastros de amor pero aun así…era lo único que tenia para aferrarse.

_**Hoy vi la verdad Quieres creer que no te importa Pero mentir no hace falta Solo el dolor sanara el alma**_

Las horas habían pasado, ambos charlaban como siempre, hablaban de lo que había acontecido en su día, de sus amigos y de cómo el tiempo marcaba el ritmo para ellos de nuevas etapas…

– ¿Sabes? No me importaría que buscaras a alguien más Takuto, es hora de que busques tu felicidad en otra persona…

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de kirino, Shindou lo observo y sintió su corazón comprimirse, sentir que las lagrimas luchaban por salir de su cuerpo…el nombre del peliazul aparecía una y otra vez en su mente y esa cálida y hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en su cabeza…

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ranmaru? Si sabes que yo solo puedo amarte a ti…incluso depuse de la muerte…

Tras esas palabras Shindou tomo su mano, inclino un poco su cuerpo robándole un beso en sus mejillas y acomodando con su mano libre los largos mechones que se encontraban esparcidos en el rostro del pelirosa. Kirino rio por lo bajo alzando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía sus manos tomándolo de sus mejillas para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

–Dices eso…pero cada vez que mencionas el nombre de Kyosuke, tus ojos se iluminan y el gesto de tu boca es de melancolía…no lo ocultes Takuto ya no me amas…tú te mereces ser feliz…y créeme que conmigo

–No lo digas…yo te amo…

Mentiras, mentiras…mas mentiras a un algún día dios lo castigaría por mentirle a un desahuciado como kirino, algún día…pero mientras ese día llegaba el estaba dispuesto a cargar con esa penitencia, no dejaría de repetirle al pelirosa que lo amaba…se lo repetiría hasta el último día de su vida.

–Shindou…tu.

–Te amo Ranmaru…no digas ya mas por favor

Le suplico de forma baja aferrándose a su cuerpo…abrazándolo como si en ese momento un pedazo de su alma fuera a ser recuperado con aquella afirmación que sus labios repetían y su corazón repudiaba.

_**Olvidamos que amarse Era un acto de fe Olvidamos y amarnos Era un pacto con Dios**_

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ya has olvidado lo que es besar? No solo eso…también a amar, a tocar, a sentir… Shindou no quiero que la luz de tus ojos se apague…no por mí…tu…sé que no me…

Un beso acallo sus labios, haciendo estremecer por completo su cuerpo y ahogando sus palabras en aquel aliento tan conciliador que el castaño le entregaba, aun así el podía sentirlo, ese beso era forzado, era un afán por reclamar el silencio, por que el castaño tenía miedo de aceptar la realidad, de herirlo…sin saber que lo lastimaba mas actuando así.

–No sigas…por favor…

Susurro el castaño al separarse de su pareja, su cabeza se recargo en su pecho ahogando los fuertes sollozos que invadían su garganta y las lagrimas que amenazaban con humedecer sus mejillas, no quería que kirino dijera eso, era lo que menos necesitaba, tenía que cumplir esa cruz…no olvidar ese pacto de amor que le hizo a Ranmaru…no podía no debía…pero definitivamente kirino no ayudaba.

_**Nuestro amor se está yendo a pedazos Se esfuma, se pierde su voz Nuestro amor se esta yendo al sol de los cielos Donde nació en los manos de Dios**_

Los días habían pasado, el tema se había acallado, todo parecía ir con normalidad Shindou seguía mintiendo y sufriendo en silencio… mas las fuerzas del pelirosa se agotaban más y mas…

Su mano acaricio superficialmente su cabello chocolate, sabía que le quedaba poco de vida, sentía que iba a morir…que las fuerzas se le iban…el amaba a Takuto y por eso no lo podía tener atado a él, no podía amar a alguien sin esperanza, no podía dejar que su corazón se apagara y no volviera a latir solo por sentirse culpable…él lo amaba y deseaba que él fuera feliz. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta observando como en el marco se encontraba Tsurugi recargado con los ojos cerrados y un semblante neutral, Kirino mientras Shindou no veía le envió una sonrisa de confianza…le pedía en silencio que cuidara de su único y verdadero amor cuando el faltara.

Tsurugi abrió uno de sus ojos devolviéndole la sonrisa en silencio, no es que el menor no fuera sensible, o que no le doliese el ver aquella escena que la partiría el corazón a cualquiera, pero se sentía ajeno en ese mundo que solo pertenecía a ellos y que él ya había irrumpido hace mucho tiempo al entrar en el corazón del pianista, No podía hacer ese hueco en su burbuja a un mas grande, no podía hacer más que observar y darle con una tenaz mirada la seguridad a kirino de que él estaría ahí para cuidar del que fue su mas preciado tesoro.

Takuto lloraba como nunca antes apegado a su cuerpo, arrugaba las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo frágil del pelirosa, sus ojos estaban rojos y su garganta seca de tanto gritar y renegar, renegaba de lo que pasaba…renegaba cada vez que veía al chico entrecerrar sus ojos y el miedo que lo invadía al pensar que ya no despertaría.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de su relación junto a él iban apareciendo, cada uno se partía en pedazos, se esfumaba de las manos, por que el amor aunque no tomara la forma del romanticismo, era eso…amor hacia kirino, el lo había amado como pareja, como ser humano, como amigo…como su razón para vivir y para fingir…y ahora poco a poco sentía su respiración y alma apagarse y eso parecía que lo mataba lentamente junto con él. No lo aceptaba…no se lo podían quitar, a un no…no estaba listo para eso.

_**Tu dices que tu Crees que tu Dijiste todo esto fue todo Ya se debe acabar**_

_**Y dimos tanto Suficiente no fue Nos agotamos Nos rendimos, lo se**_

–Takuto…

Su mente evoco su primera cita, su primer beso, un beso tan hermoso y perfecto que jamás lo olvidaría, un roce tan placentero que a un permanecía en sus mente tan fresco como el presente. También llegaron sus peleas, sus discusiones por tonterías, sus dolores…todo lo que habían compartido juntos lo golpeaban como fuertes dagas en sus recuerdos…Lo que termino de hacerlo sucumbir frente al llanto fue un recuerdo fugas, un toque de manos que le hizo traer de nuevo aquella escena de su vida donde se entregaba al castaño y hacían el amor, donde se hacían uno, donde unían sus vidas y se prometían amor eterno, amor hasta después de la muerte…

–Te amo…

Susurro con tranquilidad, a diferencia de el ojicafe sus ojos azules derramaban lagrimas en silencio, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y alegría, dos sentimientos que se encontraban una y otra vez al pensar lo que vendría cuando todo llegara a su fin, por un lado Shindou será libre y sonreiría de nuevo…por el otro el ya no estaría para verlo ni seria la razón de verlo sonreír.

Todo lentamente llegaría a su fin.

_**Nuestro amor se está yendo a pedazos Se esfuma, se pierde su voz Nuestro amor se está yendo al sol de los cielos Donde nació en los manos de Dios**_

Sus ojos se dilataron al escucharlo decir esas palabras, se aferro mas fuerte a su cuerpo mientras las enfermeras y el médico observaban todo desde lejos, la llegada de un chico peli cian había sido detenida por el mismo Kyosuke, mas kariya luchaba frenéticamente por lograr ver el estado del que había sido su amor platónico por todos estos años.

–Superior kirino…

Resoplo con fuerza el recién llegado, al ver como lentamente la mano del pelirosa iba cayendo a su lado, quiso correr al ojiazul pero de nuevo los fuertes brazos del peliazul lo detuvieron con fuerza.

–No deberías intervenir…déjalos despedirse tranquilos…

Susurro algo neutral Kyosuke. Kariya bajo su cabeza apretando sus puños y comenzando a llorar en silencio. Al menos había logrado decirle cuanto lo amaba hace dos días en una de sus visitas, aunque claro no fue correspondido y mucho menos le había dado esperanzas… aun así, había logrado arrancar una sonrisa de su amado superior. Pero ahora no podía hacer más que ver cómo sin que él pudiera hacer nada los latidos del corazón lentamente paraba.

–Takuto…se feliz…por mi…por mi amor…

Logro articular el pelirosa con sus últimas fuerzas antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, desvaneciéndose en su cama como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, su alma y vida se habían ido…para siempre…

– ¡Kirino! Reacciona Ranmaru… no me dejes solo yo…yo te amo… ¡Ranmaru!

Los fuertes gritos y llanto que resonaban en la habitación solo hicieron que los presentes cerraran sus ojos en señal de respeto por la reciente muerte del ojiazul, Shindou sin poder entender aquello le llamaba, gritaba, lo zarandeaba y lo abrazaba…kirino…su kirino se había ido…

– ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sin ti?... si tú me ensañaste a sonreír y yo te falle ¡KIRINO!...abre los ojos por favor…

Ahora Shindou se encontraba en shock negando una y otra vez con su cabeza, apartando con manotazos a todos aquellos que trataran de alejarlo del cuerpo de su Ranmaru. Ahora la culpabilidad lo invadía más que nunca y no veía salida en aquel poso tan profundo que había caído…recordó el día que lo encontro lastimado, herido y violado…recordó que el no pudo defenderlo…recordó el semblante afligido y la tristeza que lo invadió al enterarse que estaba infectado…Recordó que el no puedo hacer nada más que mentirlo para ayudarlo…

– ¡YO DEBERÍA MORIR TU NO…TU NO! ¡Kirino! ¡Ranmaru! Háblame…te lo suplico…

Mas suplicas mas sollozos llegaron a sus labios, mas fueron detenidos cuando cayó de rodillas después de ser separado a la fuerza por los médicos, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos pararon en sus oídos sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado. No podía creerlo…no era verdad, tal vez nunca pensó que la muerte de su primer amor le fuera afectar de esa manera.

_**Y no disfrutamos Amarnos a diario Fingiendo ser fuertes Nos equivocamos**_

Unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron, mas no pudo enfocar en su cabeza nada mas que simples palabras de consuelo, un calor humano que lo inundaba y lo abrazara como si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo y alguien lo fuera arrancar de sus brazos, el lo conocía…Kyosuke lo abrazaba, le susurraba al oído, trataba de tranquilizarlo, de amortiguar su dolor…

–Yo…me equivoque…fui egoísta, le mentí…fui tan egoísta, el me dio tanto…

–Tú no lo lastimaste, el lo sabía, el lo presentía…fue su decisión, además a pesar de todo…tu lo amabas…

Sus ojos parpadearon un poco mientras sus manos trataban de limpiar sus ojos en vanos, ya que nuevas lágrimas abordaban sus robes cafés. Volvió a sollozar…abrazándose al menor quien intensifico el agarre al sentir como el Shindou se desmayaba en sus brazos, como caía rendido ante Morfeo susurrando el nombre del pelirosa, lo más seguro evocando todos sus recuerdos juntos.

_**Nuestro amor se está yendo a pedazos Se esfuma, se pierde su voz Nuestro amor se está yendo al sol de los cielos no fue un error Está en manos de dios En las manos de dios…**_

Un año había pasado desde que kirino se había ido, el tiempo había marcado su curso casi imperceptiblemente, muchas cosas habían pasado, muchas habían cambiado…Pero lo que nunca olvidaría seria aquel inolvidable amor que vivió con el pelirosa.

Sus ojos chocolates miraron a todos sus amigos reunidos frente a la tumba donde reposaba Ranmaru, observo también como Masaki se acercaba tímidamente dejando un enorme ramo de rosas de un matiz muy parecido al que era el color del cabello de kirino, una sonrisa surco sus labios al descubrir a aquella persona que dejaba una rosa cada mes sobre la tumba. Un poco más a lo lejos miraba a Tenma quien caminaba junto a Taiyou con un arreglo de girasoles…realmente kirino había tenido muy buenos amigos, no solo el…también él se daba el placer de presumirlos.

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando hasta el mismo Tsurugi que hace minutos se encontraba abrazándolo con fuerza se había ido deambular por ahí para darle su tiempo a solar con el pelirosa, y eso muy en el fondo Takuto se lo agradecía.

–Sabes… te extraño como no tienes idea…pero a pesar de todo, se que nuestro amor esta en el cielo. Junto contigo…por que nació ahí, era tan puro que el mismo dios lo concibió en sus manos…mi querido Ranmaru…he seguido tu consejo y he sido feliz…he sonreído de nuevo, pero recuerda que siempre estarás presente en esa sonrisa…Ranmaru…Te amo…

El fuerte viento soplo ocasionando que el cabello del Takuto se alzara y danzara con el compas que el aire le impuso, Shindou reacomodo sus cabellos para enseguida poner un ramo de clavales blancos sobre la tumba de kirino.

–Nunca me olvides, como yo nunca te olvidare…

Y tras esas palabras camino de regreso junto a Kyosuke…su verdadero amor, pero no el primero, ni el que la había enseñado amor, ese lugar por siempre le pertenecería a Kirino…a su amado Kirino Ranmaru.

_**Ho no duro Esa historia de ayer Y no lo entendimos Lo que tuvimos Oh como lo extraño Lo que tuvimos Oh como lo extraño Lo que tuvimos**_

–Siempre te extrañare…

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rápidamente XD! Este Fanfic se lo dedico a EndoKida como siempre porque yo quiero ewe! Y porque pues yo quiero y ¡ya! Sensei la amo XD (¿?) bueno también a Sion fujimori se que le gustara lo lindo que es mi shot XD no soy buena escribiendo Songfic ahora que lo menciono! También a Kone! Mujercita te quiero xD en fin espero les haya gustado a mi no me gusto, XD nunca me gusta nada de lo que escribo.

En fin dejen comentarios que son los que ayudan a un autor a seguir escribiendo! Chau~


End file.
